Battlestar Ares
by revamped20
Summary: Battlestar Galactica: 2003 AU. What if another battlestar besides Galactica and Pegasus survived the fall of the twelve colonies? Fallow it as it finds other ships and eventually meets up with the colonial fleet. Good Helena Cain in relationship with number six Gina . But they will meet later on.
1. Chapter 1

Battlestar Ares

Disclaimer: I do not own Battlestar Galactica (Glen A. Larson) does own it.

Summary: Battlestar Galactica: 2003 AU. What if another battlestar besides Galactica and Pegasus survived the fall of the twelve colonies? Fallow it as it finds other ships and eventually meets up with the colonial fleet. Good Helena Cain in relationship with number six (Gina). But they will meet later on.

Info for story

Battlestar name: Ares

Class: Mercury class

Emblem: BSG - 56 - Ares

Officers: info at time of story.

CO:  
Name: Tomas Shawn  
Gender: Male  
Race: Human  
Model: Not Cylon  
Rank: Rear Admiral  
Colony: Tauron  
Status: Injured (eventually K.I.A)  
Current Job: None  
Past Job: CO of Ares  
Family: Wife and two sons alive in fleet with Ares.  
Bio: He was the CO of the Battlestar Ares for seven years before the attack on the colonies. Before the attack he found information about Cylon-Human Hybrids that might be on his ship and in the colonies. Before he was able to get the information to anyone on the colonial military the Cylon launched the attack which put him in a Coma for a fee days. When he woke up he was told that there was too much damage to his internal organs and that he had 2 days to get thing set up for Liara to take over. He left information for Liara in her new office with instructions to protect everyone on the ship and in the fleet.

Name: Liara Cain  
Gender: Female  
Race: Human  
Model: Not Cylon  
Rank: Commander  
Colony: Tauron  
Status: Alive  
Current Job: CO of Ares by orders Shawn on his death bed.  
Past Job: Former XO of Ares and Viper pilot  
Family: Younger sister of Helena Cain. In a relationship with Vivian.  
Bio: She was born 14 years after the first Cylon war. She grew up with her father, mother, and two sisters on Tauron. When she joined the military like her sister Helena, during her time Viper pilot school she had a friendly rivalry Kevin Kirkland. During her time in pilot school she fell in love with Vivian they then went on a few dates. After pilot school they kept their long distance relationship going even though they only got to spend time with each other during leave on Tauron. A year before the attack on the colonies she was assigned to the Ares as the XO after she made a name for herself as a Viper pilot. She is the reason the Ares never got CNP upgrade and why the people on the Ares and in the fleet work with Cylons.

XO:  
Liara Cain same as above.

Name: Kevin Kirkland  
Gender: Male  
Race: Humanoid Cylon  
Model: Two  
Rank: Colonel  
Colony: Aerilon  
Status: Alive  
Current Job: XO of Battlestar Ares  
Past Job: CAG, Viper pilot  
Family: Hannah Kirkland.  
Bio: He had a friendly rivalry with Liara Cain in Viper pilot school. After flight school he kept in contact with Liara. He eventually would meet Hannah on one of his tours, he knew at that moment that he saw his love for Hannah meant more. A year before the attack he was assigned to the Ares as the CAG. His friendship with Liara and his love for Hannah made him go against the Cylon plan.

CAG:  
Kevin Kirkland same as above.

Name: Joe Richards  
Gender: Male  
Race: Human  
Model: Not Cylon  
Rank: Captain  
Colony: Picon  
Status: Alive  
Current Job: CAG, Viper pilot  
Past Job: Viper pilot  
Family: Lost his entire family to Cylon attack.  
Bio: He has served with Liara on other battlestars, whenever they are on the same battlestar they start up a competition to see who the best is. It was during one of these contests that he got into trouble because the viper he was piloting was not finished with all the repairs. During the flight he started having problems and was about to die when Liara nudged him out of the way. In nudging him out of the way she got pulled into a gravity well and had to bail out of her viper. She was picked up by a raptor that was fallowing them to make sure they would be ok, but it was also recording the contest for the fleet because their contest had become something that people on the battlestars that they were currently on betted on. They would not see each other until Joe was brought to the Ares as viper pilot a year before the attack. Of course the first thing he saw was a challenge from his XO, when he went to see what XO had the balls to challenge him he found out and excepted the challenge. Rear Admiral Thomas gave them the go ahead as long as they did not destroy anything. Liara won but told him that he was final getting good at flying, he rolled his eyes at this comments. On the day of the Cylon attack he would lose all his family. Liara told him that he had not lost his family but the crew of the Ares was his family no matter what colony they came from. Although he still has a lot of hatred for Cylons he trusts Liara orders because she saved his life and treats him as family. So for Liara he puts his hatred aside, he hopes eventually one day he might get over the hate.

Communications Officer:  
Name: Hannah Kirkland  
Gender: Female  
Race: Human  
Model: Not Cylon  
Rank: Petty Officer 2nd class  
Colony: Sagittaron  
Status: Alive  
Current Job: Lead Communications Officer (LCO)  
Past Job: Communications Officer  
Family: Kevin Kirkland  
Bio: was childhood friends with Anastasia "Dee" Dualla. She joined the colonial fleet academy around the same time as her friend. During one of her tours she worked with Kevin Kirkland and they started to date when they had free time, eventually they would get married. On the day of the Cylon attack she got assigned to the Ares as a comms officer. After the attack she takes the role as lead comms officer.

Pilots:  
Name: Vivian  
Gender: Female  
Race: Cylon  
Model: Eight  
Rank: Captain  
Colony: Caprica  
Status: Alive  
Current Job: Lead Raptor pilot  
Past Job: Raptor Pilot  
Family: In-relationship with Liara Cain  
Bio: As she was going through Raptor pilot school she fell in love with Liara Cain they then went on a few dates. After pilot school they kept their long distance relationship going even though they only got to spend time with each other during leave on Tauron. Eventually she was assigned to the Ares as lead Raptor pilot. Before the attack she along with Kevin turned their back on the Cylon plan.

A/N: this is not a chapter but something to get a few of the characters set in stone. I am open to have some other OC or OCC characters in this story please put it in the format listed below. Also if they are in a relationship with another character tell me who. The Cylons on the Ares and the few in the fleet that is with the Ares side are good. So you can have any of the seven know Cylon models and a few copies. They will be called Colonial Cylons. For people who are not that into Battlestar Galatica it is the re-imagined version not the original. So if you want to have another model besides 2, 3, 6, or 8 then put it in a review. I will not pick a number 7 model because they were not in the series. I look forward to see what you all come up with. So if you would like a character please Read & Review and look for them to possible appear in a future chapter.

Positions to Fill:

Lead Tactical Officer (LTO), Tactical Officer, Communications Officer, Chief Medical Officer (CMO), Medical Officer, Deck Chief, Master-at-Arms, Landing Signal Officer, two Viper pilots, two Raptor Pilots, and three marines.

Please have a mix of human and humanoid Cylons in those positions. These characters will show from time to time and if any become favorites in during the story then they may join the main cast. After the characters that are suggested and the ones I pick. Keep suggesting more because remember characters die. I will not make physical change to the characters that are in the reviews but I reserve the right to change how the act and what they say. This is my story, but enough of being a jerk. Here is how it should look.

Name:  
Gender:  
Race:  
Model: Put NC if they are Not Cylon  
Rank:  
Colony:  
Status: if person is dead or they might die make a replacement. If it is ok to kill the character off the PM me  
Current Job: if they have one or are the thrown into that role  
Past Job: if they had one  
Family: are they alive or are they died. They could also have family in the fleet with the Pegasus and Galactica  
Bio: just a bit of info of themselves; so I can have an idea of who they are and what their history might be.


	2. Chapter 2

Battlestar Ares

Season 1: the Guard

Disclaimer: I do not own Battlestar Galactica (Glen A. Larson) does own it.

Summary: Battlestar Galactica: 2003 AU. What if another battlestar besides Galactica and Pegasus survived the fall of the twelve colonies? Fallow it as it finds other ships and eventually meets up with the colonial fleet. OC (Liara Cain) x number eight (Vivian).

"Hi" someone is talking.

'Hi' someone is thinking.

"_Hi_" someone is talking over comms.

Episode 1: The darkest day.

Two hours before the attack

"It's almost time they attacked, we have to do something." said a female voice.

"I know but what can we do. I am not losing Helena, I love her to much." said a second female voice.

"I fill the same way about Liara." said the first female voice.

"Then we don't do it." said a male voice.

"It can't be that easy, can it?" asked the first female voice.

"Yes we just don't let anyone other Cylons onto ether of our ships. We say that we already installed the CNP upgrade." said the male voice.

"Then what do tell them about what we are?" said the second female voice.

"We leave it in the one true god's hands." said the male voice.

"Very well I will tell Helena when I get back to the Pegasus." said the second female voice.

"And we will tell Liara and Thomas when get to Ares." said the first female voice.

They hurried back to their ships to tell the people that they cared about what was going on. In the case of the male voice it was tell find out where his wife was.

One hour before the attack

"So Kevin are you surprised?" asked Liara.

"By what?" asked Kevin.

"Why me oh loving husband; have you forgotten your loving wife? Oh poor me I think I might faint." said Hannah in a dramatic voice.

"Let me grope you, I mean catch you." said Liara.

"I don't think Vivian would want to share you." said Hannah.

"I would not. And if anyone is going to grope someone it is going to be me." said Vivian.

"You too keep it for the XO's room would please." said Thomas.

"Yes, sir." said Liara and Vivian.

"What am I going to do with those two? You have known them the longest Kevin?" asked Thomas.

"Sit back and pray they don't destroy anything, like that one time you made me late for my date with Hannah." said Kevin angrily.

"So that's why you were late." said Hannah.

"Well as fun as it is to mess around. What was it you wanted to tell us?" asked Thomas.

"The Cylons are going to attack. I don't know when but soon." said Kevin.

"How do you know this?" asked Liara.

At this Kevin looked at Vivian. She nodded to go ahead. With a sigh Kevin said, "May the one true god protect us. Me and Vivian are Cylons."

"Yah right. I have known you two for years. You have to be joking, right?" asked Liara.

"No, my love Kevin is not lying. The reason we know about the attack is because we were supposed to infiltrate all forms of colonial life and sabotage all computer before the attack. But at some point we just did not want to go with the plan anymore." said Vivvian.

"Why are you telling us? What changed your minds?" said Thomas who was calculating the possibilities.

"Simple answer for me it's Liara. If you still have me?" asked Vivian.

"For me its two people Liara and Hannah." said Kevin.

"Fine say that I give you both the benefit of the doubt, you will both have to promise to help protect people on this ship and if what say is true any that join up with us. Do we have a deal?" asked Thomas.

"Yes, sir!" the both yelled without even thinking about it.

"You know what I don't care if you are a Cylon that just makes you more-" Liara started to say before she got a glazed look in her eyes.

"Liara stop that and I know what your liking. The answer is will talk about it later." said Vivian.

"I don't care ether. I love you Kevin." said Hannah.

"This does not leave this room." said Thomas.

"Should we not tell someone?" asked Hannah.

"No we don't know who is might still be working with the other Cylons." said Liara.

"If we do people might not believe us. The best we can do is make preparation for when they do. Since you to know about it what should we do?" asked Thomas.

"Get rid of the new CNP and use the older ones." said Kevin.

"We won't have to worry about that." said Liara.

"Why is that?" asked Kevin.

"Well first I don't trust Gaius Baltar." said Liara.

"Is that because he thinks he is smarter than you?" asked Vivian.

"No he tried to hit on me." said Liara.

"Really? That's fraking stupid." said Vivian.

"I know. You know he tried to hit on Helena around Gina." said Liara.

"That is the dumbest idea ever. Because one Gina is also a Cylon and two your sister is not into men." said Vivian.

"Wait a second Gina is also a Cylon?" asked Hannah.

"Yes, she is of the six model." said Kevin.

"What do you mean models? It sounds like some kind of product number." said Liara.

"It reference to one of the seven personalities of humans that the older Cylons witnessed in humans. Kevin is a two, and I am an eight." said Vivian.

"I'll say you're an eight on my scale." said Liara with a suggestive wink to Vivian.

"Calm down Liara what would your sister say?" asked Thomas.

"Probably the same thing." said Liara without an ounce of shame.

"Hold on you told use about three number what about the others?" asked Hannah.

"Since we left the Cylon home world we have not had contact with any other Cylons except for Gina." said Kevin.

"Can you tell us of any that you remember?" asked Thomas.

"The ones are the leaders, but what part of humans they represent I don't remember. We two are try to make everything whole, I don't remember or role ether. Threes are reporters, we don't remember much if them. Fours are doctors, I do know they are the logic of humans. Fives are fanatics to the Cylon cause, they show the blind fallowing aspect of most humans. Sixes are the seductresses; they are the beauty that some humans try to have. Eights are the saboteurs, some eights show the conflicted side of humans." explained Kevin.

"Wait what about the sevens?" asked Liara.

"There is no sevens." said Vivian.

"That is very odd." said Hannah.

"Could there have at one time have been a model seven but something happened to it?" asked Thomas.

"Maybe, we just don't-" Kevin started to say before a call came over the comms.

"_Admiral we have DARDIS contacts_." said a voice over the comms.

Thomas picked up the phone and said, "I am on my way."

As they get to the CIC they start hearing alarms and people rushing around. Someone gets a print out and hands it to Thomas. He looked at it and sighs heavily.

He picks up the phone on the command and control stations, when he does he looks at comms officer and says, "Get ship wide communications."

"Yes, sir." says the comms officer. The comms officer gives him the go ahead that he has the comms.

"As of ten minutes ago Picon fleet headquarters has been attacked by a Cylon fleet, the last message was giving Admiral Nagala full control of the colonial fleet. An hour ago three rebel Cylons have turned their backs on the main Cylon race; when the time is right you will be told who they are, do realize that not every Cylon will turn their backs on the rest if their race. But we must give them a chance. These are my standing orders even if I pass on to meet the gods, please never let hate cloud your judgment. I beg you to keep my words in your mind. Thank you, now all hands set condition one throughout the ship." said Thomas in a command voice.

Minute later Liara said, "Condition one set through out the ship."

"Have what I said kept in the logs. Also have it sent to the Zeus and Odin. Tell them to call their people back and get ready for a fight." ordered Thomas.

"Yes, sir!" people said going about their orders.

Five minutes later the battlestar Ares and her two Gunstars Zeus and Odin were preparing for a fight. The next thing they saw would haunt those who lived for many days.

"Sir we have twenty, no thirty DARDIS contacts and they don't match with any colonial IFFs!" said the comms officer.

"Are we ready?" asked Thomas.

"Were good to go sir." said the tactical officer.

"Have the Zeus and Odin form up on our rear. Get Vipers and Raptors loaded." ordered Thomas.

As people went about their jobs the fighting started and for most they would never see another day.

"Sir, the Thor is reporting power problems. Neptune and Hades are moving to protect her but they are also starting to have problems." said the comms officer.

As she finished the DARDIS went off, everyone looked at it. What they say terrified them.

"Sir we just lost the Poseidon, Hades, Cerberus, Athena, Hera, Thor, Balder, and Sif." said the comms officer.

"What took them out?" asked Liara.

"Ship killers ma'am." said the comms officer.

"Sir, radiological alarm just went off the charts!" yelled the tactical officer.

"Are there any other active ships?" asked Thomas.

"No, sir!" shouted someone.

"Where are our fighters?" asked Thomas.

"They are waiting launch. We don't know why they did not launch." said someone else.

"Sir Pegasus just jumped away." said the tactical officer.

"Order the Zeus and Odin to jump to Theta four nine." said Thomas.

The Zeus and Odin were about to jump when two nukes and five conventional missiles came streaking towards them. One nuke and two missiles hit the Ares sending people in the CIC flying and knocking Thomas unconscious. One nuke hit the Zeus and two missiles hit the Odin. The third missed and head for some wreckage.

When people got up they saw that the CO was unconscious. Not a second later Liara took command.

"What are you people waiting for get those coordinates locked in and get us the frak out of here!" shouted Liara.

She did not have to tell them twice. Twenty seconds later three flash appeared were three ships use to be.

When the ships reappeared Liara looked at the DARDIS and asked, "Are we all here?"

"Yes ma'am." said someone.

"Alright get me comms with the Zeus and Odin, I want a damage report, and I want anyone in critical taken to the infirmary anyone dead take them to the morgue for now." ordered Liara.

"Yes, ma'am." people shouted.

"I want all able bodied personnel including the viper pilots to help out, I also want damage reports form Zeus and Odin, also get me a list of injured and K. for all ships, and have raptors looking for civilians tell them to meet us here I want a list of people on the ships when they join up." ordered Liara.

"Yes, ma'am!" they shouted again going about their jobs.

"Ma'am I have the damage report. We were hit by a nuke and two conventional missiles. The nuke took out armor on the lower sections of 56 through 61. But other than that, not much damage. The two missiles are unexploded" said Deck Chief.

"Get DC teams down there I want repairs started. Where are the two missiles can we disarm them and study them?" asked Liara.

"The missiles are in the landing bay and we may be able to disarm them." said Deck Chief.

"Do it. Is there comms with the Zeus or Odin?" asked Liara.

"Yes ma'am, the Zeus took a nuke but they report they are good to go. They had a few fires but they have been taken care of, they are going to need help with repairs. I have the Odin online for you." said the comms officer.

"Odin actual this acting Ares actual, can you hear me?" asked Liara.

"_This is acting Odin actual go ahead_." said Odin actual.

"I need to know how your ship and her crew are holding up." said Liara.

"_Not so good ma'am both CO and XO are dead, with them I have nine total dead. I have twenty wounded seven of those being critical and the rest minor injuries. We took to missiles; one to rear of the hanger deck and the other just forward of the engine room. I have DC teams working in repairs already, and the infirmary is helping the critically wounded_." said Odin actual.

"Good send me a list of the dead. Did you get the admirals and my last orders?" asked Liara.

"_Yes ma'am we did and is the admiral serious about his orders_?" asked Odin actual.

"Very much so, are you going to have problems with them in your ship?" asked Liara.

"_No ma'am not as long as they help_." said Odin actual.

"Good keep me informed." said Liara.

"_Yes, ma'am_." said Odin actual as they both hung up their phones.

"How is the list coming about the dead and wounded?" asked Liara.

"It going to take a while to get a list together." said someone.

"I will be in my quarters. When Kevin gets here tell me." said Liara.

The comms officer gave her a nod.

Thirty minutes later the phone in Liara's room started to wring. She picked it up and said, "Yes."

"_He is here ma'am_." said a voice over the comms.

"On my way." said Liara before she hung up the phone and walked out of her room.

When she got to CIC she saw Kevin and the Deck Chief.

"How are things with the missile Chief?" asked Liara.

"Well got some good news and some bad news. Which would you like first?" asked the Chief.

"Bad." said Liara rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"One of the two bombs we can't salvage anything from. The good news we have started taking apart and studying the one that we can salvage. If one of those Cylons would help it could get done quicker." said the Chief.

"How do your people fill about the Cylons Chief? I am not sending one down until I know for sure they are safe, do you understand?" asked Liara.

"Completely, ma'am. Well some of us are still on the fence, but we will listen to the Admiral and your orders." said the Chief.

"So they will be safe?" asked Liara.

"They will be safe as long as I am around them." said the Chief.

"I will tell ask them for you." said Liara.

"You know who they are?" asked the Chief.

"I do but for safety reasons I will not tell anyone until they are ready. When people find out I want it known to members of colonial fleet and civilians if we find any; that any Cylons on our side are not to be attacked. Is that understood?" asked Liara.

"Yes, ma'am!" shouted everyone.

"Kevin for now you are acting XO, this is only until-" Liara started to say.

"Ma'am new DARDIS contacts!" yelled the comms officer.

"Is it Cylon or colonial?" asked Liara as she looked at the DARDIS.

"Ma'am I'm getting colonial IFF signatures. Most are small but a couple of them a big." said the tactical officer.

"Get me comms to the bigger ships." said Liara.

When the comms officer gave her the go ahead she picked up the phone.

"_This is the Constructstar Hephaestus. We have very little damage, our repair bays are working fine. However we the minor damage was to the construction wing_." said Hephaestus actual.

"This is acting Ares actual, how long before the construction wing is repaired?" asked Liara.

"_A couple hours at most_." said Hephaestus actual.

"Can you repair the Zeus? It took a nuke." said Liara.

"_That's it I thought you were going to give us something hard_." said Hephaestus actual.

"Good, after you get finished with Zeus I need you to work on Odin. I have reams working on the Ares. If any ship come in heavily damaged work in them after the Odin, and when you get a chance I need al is of the injured or dead. " said Liara.

"_Yes, ma'am_." said Hephaestus.

Liara hang up the phone and said, "Next." She waited a few seconds and again she said, "Next, come on comms."

She got no response from the comms officer. When Liara look up to where should be standing she saw the comms officer lying on the ground. Liara yelled, "Someone get her to the infirmary, Hannah take over I need to know about the next ship!"

"Yes, ma'am!" shouted Hannah.

Hannah gave her the go ahead and Liara picked up the phone.

"This is acting Ares actual, to who am I talking to?" asked Liara somehow knowing this was going to be a long day.

"_This is the Supplystar Dionysus_." said Dionysus actual.

After getting information and giving orders to the Dionysus, Liara moved onto the next ship. She did this with every ship that she talked to. After what seemed like two days Liara hung up the phone and looked at the clock.

Liara looked over to Hannah an asked, "Is that all the ship?"

"Yes, ma'am. The raptors are returning and they said they cannot find anyone else. Also this just came through the comms." said Hannah handing Liara a piece of paper.

As Liara read it the day started too weighed on her mind. After a few seconds she looked at Hannah and told her, "Get me comms to every ship in this fleet."

"Yes, ma'am." said Hannah.

Hannah told Liara that she hand the comms. Liara picked up the phone an said, "To all ships today is a day of great sadness, but now is not the time we will remember the fallen later. For now we take care of those are still with us. But I have very sad news, as of today we are at war with The Cylon race. They will do everything in their power to not just wipe out us humans but wipe out the Cylons who have rebelled against them. You heard me right we have Cylons in our fleet. They have rebelled against their own kind; the Admiral and a few others know who they are, we have given them a choice they join use or they are on their own in a fleet of people who hate them. They have chosen to side with us, so if there are any other Cylons are in the fleet I give you the same offer we gave them. I ask that no one harm those Cylon who choose to join us. Also I want us all to pray to whatever god or goddess you worship to take the souls of the warriors who fell in battle my they forever rest in peace. I have a few last sad pieces of news Admiral Corman and Nagala have joined their brothers and sisters who fell in battle to day. Tomorrow we will hold ceremonies for the dead but today we must take stalk of what we have left."

She hung up the phone an sighed. She thought to herself, 'That thing about Cylons in the fleet and some being on our side is going to piss some people off. Right now though, I don't care.'

"Ma'am all raptors have landed." said Hannah.

"Let's make a jump so we are not sitting ducks for a Cylon attack. Send a few raptors ahead to see if it is safe." said Liara.

Twenty minutes later a raptor jumped back telling them it was clear.

"All ships report they are ready for jump." said Hannah.

"Very well; Jump." commanded Liara.

With those words flashes of light started to appear and ships disappeared. They were starting a journey that would challenge everyone.

A/N: I hope you like this story. Please Read & Review.


	3. Chapter 3

Battlestar Ares

Season 1: the Guard

Disclaimer: I do not own Battlestar Galactica (Glen A. Larson) does own it.

Summary: Battlestar Galactica: 2003 AU. What if another battlestar besides Galactica and Pegasus survived the fall of the twelve colonies? Fallow it as it finds other ships and eventually meets up with the colonial fleet. OC (Liara Cain) x number eight (Vivian).

"Hi" someone is talking.

'Hi' someone is thinking.

"_Hi_" someone is talking over comms.

Episode 2: Sometimes you get lucky.

Liara woke up to the phone ringing in her room. She got up and walked to the phone and said, "Whatever it is it better be good."

"_Yes ma'am it is I think you should come to the CIC_." said the voice over the phone.

"Fine I will be there in a few. Unless it is an emergency." said Liara.

"_It is not an emergency ma'am, see you when you get here_." said the voice.

Liara hung up the phone an walked over to the bed she shook Vivian awake.

"Why did you wake me up; not that I mind you waking me up but maybe next wake me by not shaking me. By the way why did you wake me up?" asked Vivian.

"I need you to wake up Kevin and Hannah." said Liara.

"Can't you ask someone else to do it?" asked Vivian.

"Come on Vivian get up. It's about time for you take a raptor patrol and scout what is out there." said Liara.

"Fine as long as I don't have to deal with too many nuggets." said Vivian.

"Sorry but I need you to train the Raptor Nuggets." said Liara.

"Tell me again why you thought it was a good idea to turn civvies into military personal." said Vivian as she got up a started getting dressed.

"Well for one we need people to help out around the ship and we need to replace the dead or those that to wounded for tough fighting." said Liara.

"That's right. I am glad you are CO and not me." said Vivian.

"Acting CO until Thomas gets back on his feet." said Liara.

"Well even if it becomes permanent I am glad you were able to get a brother and sister to join our fleet even if it is only a six, and a four." said Vivian.

"Can we trust them? I know they turned their backs on the rest of the Cylons, but what's not to say that they aren't spies?" asked Liara.

"That is a good question. My answer is, I don't know we will have to wait and see." said Vivian with a shrug of her shoulders.

"I will see Kevin and Hannah in the CIC." said Liara as she was leaving.

When Liara got to the CIC she asked, "Well what is that you wanted me to see?"

"Likes like one of the Raptor patrols found a scrap yard." said the tactical officer.

"That's good get the Hephaestus to send out its scavengers. I want all Raptors to sweep the scrap yard looking for anything that looks usable. Have Vipers on standby and get me Joe." ordered Liara.

"Yes ma'am." said the tactical officer.

"Joe I need you to have the vipers on standby." said Liara.

"Are you expecting an attack ma'am?" asked Joe.

"Nope, just want to be caught off guard and unprepared." said Liara.

"Permission to speak freely ma'am?" asked Joe.

"Sure." said Liara.

"Is it a good idea to let those murderous Cylons to join the colonies?" asked Joe.

"I do they turned their back on their own race." said Liara.

"That's fine but what if some switch flips on an tells them to kill us all and take over Ares?" asked Joe.

"No they won't and Joe trust me on this." said Liara.

"Yes ma'am." said Joe before left to the Vipers ready.

As Joe walked out one side of CIC Kevin and Hannah walked in the other side of the CIC.

"Why did you have to wake us up this early?" asked Kevin.

"Well it looks like might have gotten lucky." said Liara.

"That's fine but why are we needed here?" asked Hannah.

"I need you both here to organize things in case something happens." said Liara.

At this Kevin and Hannah got to their stations. For the next couple of hours nothing happened. Every so often they would get reports of Raptors finding useable Viper Mk II's which were brought to the Ares which added some extra Vipers in case they lost any. Other reported things that could be used to repair the ships or make upgrades to some. Another couple hour of this going on the DARDIS in the Ares went off.

"Ma'am new DARDIS contact." said Hannah.

"Tell the scavengers and Raptors to fall back to the fleet. Have condition one set throughout the Fleet. I want all civilian ships ready to jump when we have an when we find out who this is." said Liara.

"Ma'am it can't be its Colonial." said a stunned Hannah.

"Get me comms with them." ordered Liara.

"Yes ma'am. Colonial ship this is Battlestar Ares please respond." said Hannah.

"_This is the Constructstar Vulcan, we have the Battlestar Neptune in our repair bay and the the Battlestar Heimdall watching our back_." said Vulcan actual.

"I am giving acting Ares actual the comms." said Hannah.

"Chris is that you?" asked Liara.

"_Yes it is. When did you become the CO of Ares, I thought Thomas was the CO_?" asked Chris.

"He is just unconscious. How did the Neptune survive the destruction of the Scorpion Fleet Shipyards?" asked Liara.

"_From what Commander Mira said they got lucky when they went to protect Thor's starboard side. The Thor and Hades took most of the missiles. She said that it took them a few minutes before they were able to jump away. The reason it took them time to jump was she was collecting any nearby Vipers and Raptors that still had power and that could land. As she was she was collecting the Vipers and Raptors Thor's starboard landing pod hit the lateral strut, but she was still able to jump away. When we found her she was limping along so we moved her into our repair bay_." said Chris.

"Where does Heimdall come in all this?" asked Liara.

"_Well we were making a scavenging run at one of the scrapyards. And Heimdall was our guard_." said Chris.

"Glad she Heimdall was with you. How long until Neptune is repaired?" asked Liara.

"_A couple of days_." said Chris.

"That's good to hear. With Neptune up and running we will have at least three maybe four battlestars." said Liara.

"_You might want to bring that number up to four or five battlestars_." said Chris.

"Did you hear from the Pegasus?" asked Liara.

"_Not the Pegasus, we heard that the Galatica was able to get away. Also some woman named Laura Roslin has become president of the twelve Colonies of Kobol_." said Chris.

"How fare in the chain of command was she?" asked Liara.

"_She is nowhere near the top of the chain but she is far enough down that someone would not think about trying to kill her unless she became president_." said Chris.

"Chris I am going to need you, Mira, and the commander of Heimdall on the Ares as soon as possible. We have things that need to be explained." said Liara.

"_I will tell them to get ready_." said Chris.

"Good see you in -." Liara started to say before the DARDIS went off again.

"New DARDIS contacts, It's the Cylons." said Hannah.

"Recall scavengers and Raptors. Launch Vipers an have civilian ships start jumping away." ordered Liara as she hung up the phone.

"Baseship is launching raiders. First few ships are away it will take two minutes before they are all cleared." said the tactical officer.

"Start a flak wall. Have all none combat military ships jumped?" asked Liara.

"Yes ma'am Vulcan just left. We have seven more civilian ships as well as Odin, Zeus, Heimdall, and us." said Hannah.

"Radiological alarm just went off. I count five no make that seven in bound nukes." said the tactical officer.

"Recall Vipers have Odin and Zeus cover the last civilian ship. We and the Heimdall can take what gets through the flak." ordered Liara.

"Ma'am all Vipers have landed for both us and Heimdall. Last-" the tactical officer was about to say before a nuke hit the side of the ship and through everyone and everything to the ground.

"Damage report!" yelled Liara.

"Minimal damage, Last civilian ships are away." said the tactical officer as he got back to his post.

"Tell Odin, Zeus, and Heimdall to get frak out of here we will fallow in a second!" yelled Liara.

"They are away ma'am. Starting jump sequence." said Hannah.

A few seconds later the DARDIS went off again.

"Ma'am new unknown contact it is not Cylon or Colonial. Whatever it is it is big ship. Cylons are firing on the new ship." said the tactical officer.

"How is the jump sequence coming?" asked Liara.

"We should have already jumped but something is stopping us." said Hannah.

"Liara we need to get out of here." said Kevin with a bit of fear in his voice.

"What's wrong?" asked Liara looking at the DARDIS as she looked at she saw what scared Kevin.

"Whatever that ship is it is taking no damage from the basestars and it is firing some kind of weapon that is cutting through them like butter." said Kevin.

"Jump us the frak out of here!" yelled Liara as the ship final was able to make the jump away.

"Jump complete we are with the rest of the fleet ma'am." said the tactical officer.

"Thank you for the information Alex. I want dc teams to start repairs and to check for any wounded. I also want updates of the rest of the ships in the fleet." ordered Liara.

"Yes ma'am." said Alex.

"Hannah I want the FTL drive and the computer looked at. Find out what may have caused us to have a delayed jump when we were able to. I don't want that to happened again." ordered Liara.

"Yes ma'am." said Hannah.

"When someone has answers I will be in my office. Also after Joe and Vivian are done with the debriefing I want to talk to them." said Liara.

"Yes ma'am." said Alex.

"XO you have con." said Liara.

"I have con." said Kevin.

After Liara got into her office she looked over reports from the past few days. They would need to send scouts out to find sources of fuel and material for the ships. After she filed the last reports away she heard a knock on the door.

"Enter." said Liara.

When the door opened four people came in. They were Jo, Vivian, Hannah, and Alex.

"Joe Alex I need to know your feelings about the rebel Cylons in the fleet?" asked Liara.

"As long as they fallow orders and don't cause problems for the fleet I am fine with them." said Alex.

"I am like Alex; as long as they do their job, I can put my anger and hatred aside." said Joe.

"Thank you for telling me but if I were to tell you who one of the Cylons was what would you do?" asked Liara.

"I would do nothing; they left for some reason and joined us. If they tell us any information, like tactics that's a bonus for us." said Alex.

"Thank you. And Joe what about you?" asked Liara.

"Well I wish they would all just rot. But if you say we can trust the rebel Cylons then I will trust your decision about." said Joe.

"Thank you Joe. Ok know that, that is out of the way let's get on to the business at hand. Hannah an news about the FTL?" asked Liara.

"From all the diagnostics we have done, we should have been able to jump. It was almost like something was holding us there to see what that ship could do." said Hannah.

"Keep checking on what might have caused it." said Liara.

"Yes ma'am." said Hannah.

"Are the commanders here as I asked?" asked Liara.

"The commander of Heimdall is on his way and the commander of Vulcan and Neptune are landing as we speak." said Hannah.

"Good tell them to-" Liara started to say before the phone rang.

"/Liara, Thomas is waking up/." said a voice over the phone.

"/I will be down there in a second/." said Liara as she hung up the phone.

"What is it?" asked Hannah.

"Thomas is waking up. Head back to CIC and get Kelly and her kids here." said Liara.

"Yes ma'am." said Hannah as she left for the CIC.

"Alex Joe go about with what you were doing I fill you in after I talk to Thomas." said Liara.

"Yes ma'am." they both said leaving behind Liara.

A/N: What was that unknown ship, who could have a ship that could destroy a basestar like that, and what caused the FTL of the Ares to not jump when it could have? You will just have to wait and see. As always Read & Review.

Name: Alex Gaeta  
Gender: Male  
Race: Human  
Model: NC  
Rank: Lieutenant Junior Grade  
Colony: Tauron  
Status: Alive  
Current Job: Ares head Tactical Officer  
Past Job: Tactical Officer and Raptor pilot.  
Family: Felix Gaeta (little brother)  
Bio: Joined the Raptor flight training a few years after Hannah joined. He became friends with Hannah. He flew some missions with Vivian when they were stationed together. Made a name for himself by training Raptor nuggets and taking aid missions before the fall. He was made a Tactical Officer on the Ares three years before the attack on the colonies. He was promoted to head Tactical Officer when they found out that the previous person was taking bribes from someone to steal information for someone in the government. He has had the post ever sense. He will keep Felix from losing his leg and not joining the mutiny.


	4. Chapter 4

Battlestar Ares

Season 1: the Guard

Disclaimer: I do not own Battlestar Galactica (Glen A. Larson) does own it.

Summary: Battlestar Galactica: 2003 AU. What if another battlestar besides Galactica and Pegasus survived the fall of the twelve colonies? Fallow it as it finds other ships and eventually meets up with the colonial fleet. OC (Liara Cain) x number eight (Vivian).

"Hi" someone is talking.

'Hi' someone is thinking.

"Hi" someone is talking over comms.

Episode 3: Promotion, Last Orders, and Saying Goodbye.

It had been a day since Thomas had woken up, the doctors where not letting him because of the injuries. He spent most of his time with his family, but also got things in the fleet ready for after his time had come.

"So Liara it looks like we got extremely lucky." said Thomas.

"Your me telling, sir." said Liara.

"From the list you gave me we have two constructstars, a supplystar, a medstar, and an academystar." said Thomas.

"The medstar Apollo has been working overtime with the wounded and academystar Athena has already setup a plan for schooling kids and training recruits." said Liara.

"Good to hear that you are taking care of your fleet." said Thomas.

"Sir this is your fleet I am just babysitting or you." said Liara.

"You won't be babysitting after tomorrow." said Thomas.

"Why do you say that sir?" asked Liara.

"Well doc says that with all the hits that I have taken over the years; all of the old injuries opened up with the hit that knocked me out. So will be giving my last orders tomorrow from the CIC even if the doc doesn't like it." said Thomas.

"Understood sir I will have everything set up." said a sad Liara.

"Don't be sad Liara I am leaving the fleet in your hands and I am also promoting you." said Thomas.

"Are sure that is wise sir?" asked Liara.

"Yes I am, I know that you will protect everyone in the fleet. I need you send for three commanders and a priest or priestess to witness" said Thomas.

"Very well sir would you like me to send for your family?" asked Liara.

Thomas nodded that he would as Liara left the medbay. She found his family and sent them in.

As the next day arrived, Liara meet with Chris, Mira, Carmine, and the priestess in the medbay.

"Good you are all here. I need all of you to sign this and the priestess to witness and make everything official." said Thomas.

After everything was signed the priestess picked up the paper an started to read it to make it official.

"Do you Liara Cain take command of this fleet as ordered by Thomas Shawn?" asked the priestess.

"I do." said Liara.

"Will you lead your people be they humans our rebel Cylon to safety and to a new home; even if it takes us to places no man has gone before?" asked the priestess.

"I will." said Liara.

"Then by the power given to me by the twelve lords of Kobol, I pass the command and safety of this fleet to you Rear Admiral Liara Cain." said the priestess.

With the announcement made the priestess and the commanders left to go back to their respective duties.

"Sir-" Liara started to say before she was interrupted.

"You no longer have to call me sir Liara. Take me to CIC so I can make a full announcement of your command and promotion." said Thomas.

"Let me get you a chair." Liara said without thinking.

"No. I will do this on my own. If I am going out today I will do it on my own two feet." said Thomas.

As Thomas and Liara walked to the CIC they set the plans for his funeral and his family's safety.

"Admirals on deck!" shouted someone.

Everyone stood at attention.

"At ease, give me fleet wide communications." said Thomas.

As people went back to their jobs Hannah said, "The fleet is listening sir."

"Men and women of the fleet many of you have been through a rough and sad few weeks, but as always we have prevailed and you always will. But I will be meeting with our brother and sisters who have fell in battle all those weeks ago and when I find them I will tell them that we survived and that you all will live on. As this is my last order as commander of this fleet I hear by give command to Rear Admiral Liara Cain. She has will lead you through safe times and through whatever lies ahead, that is all." said Thomas.

"Sir you should be getting back the medbay." said Liara.

"I don't think I will make it-." Thomas started to say before he fell to the ground.

"Get a fraking medic in here!" Liara ordered.

As the medics rushed in they started looking for a pulse when they could not find one the asked for Tauron flag to cover him up.

"Admiral your orders?" asked Alex.

"Get the fleet ready to jump let's find a safe place to have his funeral. Get his body to the morgue." said Liara in a sad voice.

As people went about their jobs there was an air of sadness on the Ares that would take a while to go away.

As the next day rolled around an air of sadness passed not just through Ares but through the whole fleet. The majored of the crew of the Ares was in a hanger bay to say their goodbyes to their former CO who many had only a few years to learn from during their military career.

"Today is day is a day of great lose not just for us here on Ares but for this fleet. Many of us were taught by Admiral Shawn in his own way, it is up to us to take what we have learned from him and to teach others his lessons. For in what we teach our children they will then teach their children Admiral Shawn's lessons. And by teaching every generation on we keep his memory alive on every one of us. So for today we mourn the loss of another fallen brother, but we will go on. So say we all!" said Liara.

"So say we all!" was repeated not just on the Ares but on every ship in the fleet by every adult.

"I want all us who meet or talked to Admiral Shawn to remember what he helped us or what he taught. But we must go about protecting the people and the cylons loyal to our fleet safe, so tomorrow it is back to work we have people to keep safe and hopeful other to find." said Liara.

With that final announcement Admiral Thomas Shawn was given full military honors.

A/N: You may be wondering why I made Liara a Rear Admiral well you see she is in command of the Ares and the Ares was and still is the flagship BSG 56. That is why she was promoted. So in BSG 56 you have the Ares, Odin, and Zeus. Joining them is Apollo, Athena, Dionysus, Heimdall, Hephaestus, Neptune, and Vulcan. Read & Review.


End file.
